Life Or Death?
by epiccoco100
Summary: A group of teenagers go to Hoshi akari Island! It was meant to be a fun vacation however it will be anything but! They thought they were going to have fun, little did they know that by the end of the first week they were going to try and risk their lives to get off the island! WARNINGS: Slight violence! Some bad langue! Blood! Maybe character/OC death? OC submission: OPEN! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I'm Ryuko! Nice to meet you Minna! This will be my first story so...I'm not completely sure if I'll do this right! ^^" But I'll give it a go and try my best! I really hope you like it! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go or Inaxuma Eleven Go Galaxy! Both the show and characters belong to Lwvel-5! I only own the plot! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue~<strong>

"YOU!" Kariya yelled, eyes burning with anger, as he run into the soccer club room. "YOU DID IT! DIDN'T YOU?" He yelled at a certain second year girl who was leaning back in her chair, looking like she couldn't care less what he was going on about.

"I have no idea what you mean Kariya-kun!" The girl said while shaking her head.

Before Kariya could yell again Shindou walked in between the two and held his hands up. "Wow! Calm down now. What's wrong Kariya?"

Kariya clenched his jaw before yelling "She is! She's what's wrong!"

"Care to fill us in?" Shindou ask folding his arms.

"S-She- She-!" Kariya stuttered with a slightly blushed face.

"What did I do Kariya-kun?" The girl asked tilting her head to the side causing her black bangs to move slightly.

"You-!" Kariya yelled, still blushing, as he pulled something out of his bag. "You put these into my bag!"

Everyone in the room laughed and some of the girls blushed. In his hands Kariya held a pink pair of boxer shorts with white flowers on them.

"Nice underwear you got there Kariya! Are they new!" Ibuki tested whilst leaning against the wall.

"W-What on e-earth are you doing with t-those?!" Tenma asked as he tried to control his laughter.

"THEY ARN'T MINE!" The first year prankster yelled back. "She put them in my bag! And this morning when I tried to take my pencil case out of my bag they fell out! Everyone laughed and I was so humiliated!"

"Ha! Looks like the prankster got pranked! And how do you know it was Ryuko? It could have been me for all you know!" Kirino implied, very happy now that Kariya finally got what was coming to him.

"I know it was her because- because she- she wanted revenge for the pranks I pulled on her last week!" Kariya shouted back. He then realised he was still holding the said underwear and so he threw them in his bag to prevent further embarrassment.

"Like I said how do you know it wasn't me?" Kirino asked. "I want revenge on you to you know!"

Kariya pouted slightly and muttered "Because you don't have the guts to pull that kind of prank off, Kirino-Sempai!"

"What!?" Kirino yelled, knowing perfectly well what his fellow defender said.

"I-" Kariya was cut off by Ryuko when she stood up and spoke. "No Kirino, he's right! It was me!" She said placing one hand on her hip. "I just wanted to see how embarrassed Kariya could get! And now I know!" She finished pinching his flushed cheek.

Kariya swept her hand away and growled at her. Before anyone could say or do another thing the automatic door to the club room opened and Aoi ran in with a letter in her hands. "Ryuko-Sempai! You got a letter!"

"Oh!" Ryuko tuned to her with a smile. "Cool! I never get letters!"

Aoi looked at front of the letter before handing it to her. "Although, I'm sorry to say, it doesn't say who it is from! It just has your name on it"

Ryuko held out her hand and Aoi gave her the letter. As she was opening it Minaho asked "Where did you get it from Sorano-San?"

Aoi rubbed her arm seeming unsure how to answer. "Well...I found it in my locker actually. Someone must have mistook it for Ryuko-Sempais locker. Which I don't get because our lockers are no where near each other." By the time Aoi finished speaking Ryuko had finished opening the letter. Inside was a piece of paper folded in half. She unfolded it and as soon as she did a hologram appeared before her eyes from a small black mettle object that was hidden within the paper. She gasped as did some of the others in the room.

On the hologram was a women standing up right with her hands behind her back, although the hologram only showed down to her hips. She had long straight dark red hair with bangs covering her right eye. Her visible eye was green and she had tan skin. She wore a white jacket with a black top underneath and a long tight while skirt. "Greeting Ryuko." The woman spoke politely.

"I-I-zanami-sama?! W-What are y-you-" Ryuko tried to speak but was in to much shock to say a full sentence.

"Listen" Izanami spoke firmly. "I know it's been a long time but I would like you to come visit me here on my island. Let's call it a 'Catching up' vacation, if you will. I know that you and your friends won the Holy Road tournament and I was recently recently told that you and your friends also arrived back from saving the entire galaxy, am I correct?"

Ryuko had a blank expression on her face "Yes! That's-"

"Don't bother to answer. This hologram was pre-recorded so I'm not talking to you live. Anyway, back to the topic. As a congratulation I would personally like to invite you and all your friends to come spend 3 weeks with me here on Hoshi akari island. Considering all the hard work you have all put in, this is a long needed vacation. If you take a look in the envelop that I sent to you, you will find a page consisting of more details of when and where my people will pick you up, what the rules are, what is available on the island and times for events and so on so forth. Please consider." Izanami finished explaining as she bowed. She then stood up straight, having a serious expression on her face the whole time, and said "oh and you might want to step back. This massage will self destruct in 5, 4, 3-"

Everyone screened and gasped slightly as they ducked for cover. Ryuko threw the letter on the floor and ran backwards. The letter then exploded, leaving a small ball of fire on the club room floor. As the flame continued to burn on the floor Tsurugi took the fire extinguisher and sprayed the fire with the wire foam.

"Well that was...strange?" Hikaru said peeking out from under the table.

"Is that how your friend always invites people to places?" Matatagi asked, sounding annoyed. "Jezz I don't want to be invites to her birthday party or wedding! A simple text or e-mail will do me!"

Tenma opened the locker door fully, after hiding behind behind it, and walked out towards Ryuko. "You know her Ryuko-Sempai?"

Ryuko didn't reply for a while she just stared at where the fire was. She then looked at Tenma and nodded. "Yeah I do. She had been my close friend for years! Ever since I was little! Her father was my fathers boss and we have been playing together as long as I can remember! She's 4 years older than me and a lot richer too! But she always played with me when others wouldn't! We went on vacation to that island that her father owns ever summer, until a few years ago that is. She got a job at her fathers company and was too busy to even return my calls. And until 5 minutes ago I haven't seen nor spoken to her in years."

"So?" Shinsuke asked looking up at Ryuko smiling. "Are we going?"

Ryuko rubbed the back of her head seeming very unsure. "Well it's out of the blue that she would ask this and even weirder that she wants all my friends to come, she hates lots of visitors at once. Then again I haven't seen her in so long and I want to catch up with her! Also it would be fun if you all came along! What do you all wanna do?" Ryuko asked looking around the room at everyone.

"Well" Shindou thought before continuing. "I think it would be good for us! We were in space for a long time and it would be great if both teams got to know each other a little better!"

Kirino smiled nodded in agreement. "I agree! Plus we don't have anything better to do anyway!"

"Do you all feel the same?" Ryuko ask as she tuned to the rest of the group. Most of them nodded and smiled while other just gave a thumbs up. Ryuko looked to the other side of the room towards Tsurugi just nodded slightly in response. She then looked at Tenma and Shinsuke, who were now side by side, and didn't even need to ask if they wanted to go or not. Just by looking at their excited faces she could tell they were already pumped up.

"Okay minna! Let's go on vacation!" Ryuko said smiling happily. "I'm sure it will be a life changeling experience for all of us!"

_Little did Ryuko know...but what she just said was in fact very true...only not In the way she meant it..._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the Prologue! It was, well not the way I wanted it to go but it will do! :)<strong>

**Now! This is probably the part you all were looking forward to! The OC Submission! Yay! Okay so first I want to give you all some warnings! Then I will give you the rules! Then the OC form will be at the bottom! But read it all and to the very end please! And if you don't ...I will know! Mawhahaha xD**

**~WARNINGS~**

**VIOLENCE: This story will contain violence! Including: Blood! Killing! Weapons! I'll try my best not to include to much violence but this kind of story needs it! (You'll understand in later chapters!) also I won't include to much of killing people! I promise!**

**CHARACTER DEATH: There might be a character(s) death? I'm not sure! This is just a warning incase there is! So don't say I didn't tell you! Cause in telling you now!**

**SENSITIVE EMOTIONS: If you get upset really easy like a the smallest little thing! Please don't read this! It's not gonna be that bad that I'm gonna make all of you cry! It's just Incase you have very sensitive emotions! Like if your crush dies or something! Don't worry it's not real! (Like I said that might not happen!)**

**STRONG HEARTED: Please don't read if you get scared easily! I don't want to scare you! I want strong readers for this story! Incase it does get bloody! (It might but I don't think that much!) Remember it's not real! But if you a brave and have a strong heart I hope that you will join me in this story! Please do! I'm not sure how many of you are brave out there!**

**OC'S: If you submit and OC and get accepted, great! But I must warn you that they may get injured! Maybe! And near the end of the story an OC might die, but they might not I haven't worked out all the details! But if you are okay with that let me know when you fill out a form! Say that you give your permission if they die! But if you don't want that just don't day anything and fill out the Form! But I'm pretty sure you will all want to keep your OCs alive till the very end! So this was pointless huh?**

**~RULES~**

**1: Please fill out the form fully and to the best of your ability! Put it like this! The more detail the more times they will appear!**

**2: Send threw PM Only! Not review!**

**3: You can send in more than 1 OC! Send 2 if you wish! But if you do send in 2 then make one a main OC and the other will be for a character that will only appear now and then! So if that's the case list them My main OC! Then the second one My backup OC! Send them threw the same PM chain! Not a different one!**

**4: In the Subject part of the PM write ****OC for Life or Death.**

**5: On the top on the PM write "Be yourself! And live your life!" So that I know you read the rules! ;)**

**-OC FORM-**

**First name:**

**Last Name:**

**Age: (15-18) (please don't make them all young!)**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eyes:**

**Tattoos/Scars:**

**Best Physical Trait:**

**Worst Physical Trait:**

**~Personality~**

**Endearing Traits:**

**Annoying Traits:**

**Quirks:**

**How they act around friends:**

**How they act around rivals/enemies:**

**How they act around superiors/elders:**

**How they act around love interest:**

**Past(DETAILS.)**

**~Extra Character Information~**

**Favourite Hobby:**

**Other Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Most Common Expression:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Least Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Phrase:**

**Favorite Word:**

**Wants to Fight:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Best Friend(s):**

**Other Friends:**

**Rival(s):**

**Why:**

**Enemies:**

**Why:**

**Crush: (Taken: Tsurugi, Kirino, Tenma, Shindou.)**

**Why:**

**Other information:**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So please review and tell me what you think so far! I would really like that! No flames! I'm sure no one will submit now! It's gonna be either to scary or I'm to strict! Ah! Anyone that is even thinking about submitting please do! I really need OCs! But I'm scared no one will submit! Oh well! I hope you all like it do far! Like I said first time doing this! I hope I'm doing it right so far! <strong>

**And that's all I have to say! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2 Let's go! (Part 1)

**Yo guys I'm back! Miss me? Yes? No? Okay! Well this is the first chapter that I wrote up in school. I was meant to be doing school work but meh! To lazy! I did this instead! Don't judge me! Anyway the first chapter is part one of them leaving and getting ready! I just decided to get the boring part over with! It's not that exciting in my opinion not much action in this chapter! But trust me when they reach the island there will be a LOT of action! By the way this is an AU as Fei and a few others will be joining us! P.S My OC (Me Ryuko) looks just like my profile pic! So if you picture her in the story that would be great! Thanks chicks! **

**However in this chapter I introduced 3 OCs! And in the next chapter I will introduce the other 4! I did it this way because I don't want to rush meeting all the OCs in the one chapter, that's why I decided to do it in two parts! So** **please enjoy part one!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say...I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go blah blah blah Level 5 owns 'em! The real Disclaimer is in the Prologue chapter...thingy. All OCs belong to the rightful owners. Hope you enjoy dudes! **

* * *

><p>It had been four days since the invitation to Hoshi akari island had arrived. During those four days everything was planned out and organised. Parents were informed, suitcases were packed and friends of the team were invited to come along as well, which they gladly accepted. Everyone was pumped up and could not wait to get away for a fun, long awaited, vacation.<p>

They were leaving on a Saturday and on that particular Saturday it was raining very heavily. They had arraigned to meet up at Raimon at 12:00 noon, sharp. Everyone was allowed to bring one suitcase and one backpack each. It was up to them what they brought. They could bring whatever they felt that they needed while they were away. Ryuko had told them all that this Islands weather usually had warm temperatures, ranging from 10-40 degrees during the day and a cool but still warm 6-9 degrees at night. So they all packed summer clothes along with one or two jackets or coats, just incase.

Ryuko walked through the main doors of the Raimon Jr High building while rolling her black suitcase with a red skull behind her. Today she didn't wear her school uniform but instead wore a simple white t-shirt, short black shorts, white sneakers and a black and white hoodie with rolled up sleeves and the hood up over her head. After entering the warm dry building Ryuko lent her suitcase against the wall and pushed her hood down, fully revealing she short black hair.

When Ryuko looked up she saw everyone in the front corridor chatting and laughing. Originally they were all meant to met up at the front gates of the school but due to the heavy rain fall they met inside the building instead. She smiled and started to walk towards them. Tenma noticed her and tuned to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Ryuko-Sempai!" Tenma half yelled from excitement, turning a few heads their way as he did.

Ryuko chuckled at his happy attitude. "Hey Tenma!" She replied smiling. "But how many times do I need to tell you? Just call me Ryuko! I am 16 just like you, you know!"

"Yes! But you're a grad ahead of us due to your higher grads!" Fei said now entering the conversation as he stood beside Tenma.

"Well I wouldn't say much higher! More like...a random stroke of luck that God gave me because he knew that there was no way in hell I would be able to pass on my own!" Ryuko said with her hands on her hips while smirking.

Tenma and Fei laughed at her statement while she took her backpack off of her back and placed it on the ground next to her. While they were laughing a girl tapped Tenma on his shoulder to get his attention. Tenma stopped laughing, turned around and smiled as soon as he saw her. "Oh Oshiana-San! You're back"

The girl nodded with a smile. "Yes! Here is the water bottle from the vending machine you asked me to get! And here is your change!"

"Aww Arigato Oshiana-San, your a life saver!" Tenma thanked her and knelt down to unzipped his backpack so he could place the water bottle inside.

Ryuko sighed. "You forgot to bring water? Seriously Tebma?" She asked.

Tenma placed the water bottle in his bag and stood up slowly while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Haha! Well kinda, yeah!"

Fei rolled his eyes at his forgetful friend and decided to change topic. "Tenma-kun? Aren't you going to introduce her?" Fei asked

Tenma looked at Fei, confused at first, then realised what he meant. "Oh right!" He said smilling. "Ryuko-Sem- I mean Ryuko! Have you met Oshiana-San?" He asked while steeping aside so Ryuko could see the girl fully.

Beside Tenma stood a teenage girl smiling at Ryuko. She had champagne coloured hair tied up in to a bun with the remaining hair down, brown slit eyes, with a hint of red, and was slim. Ryuko smiled back at her and held out her hand. "Hey! I'm Hirano Ryuko! Nice to meet ya!"

Oshiana smile grew bigger. She took Ryukos hand and shook it gently. "Minobe Oshiana! Pleaser to meet you too, Hirano-chan!"

Ryuko continued to smile as she let go of Oshianas hand and placed her hands in her pockets. "It's okay dude, Just call me Ryuko!"

Oshiana giggled. "Alright! Then please call me Oshiana! I hope we get along Ryuko-chan!"

"Likewise!" Ryuko smirked, proud and very happy that she just made a new friend.

Taiyou then walked up to the group and asked "Hey guys! Anyone have the time?"

Overhearing the conversation Hakuryuu, who was standing behind Taiyou, said as he rolled his eyes "it's 11:45! Get a watch sunshine!"

"Arigato!" Taiyou smiled, brushing off the nane calling part, while looking over his shoulder at Hakuryuu.

"Hallo Taiyou! I didn't know you would be joining us!" Oshiana said sounding slightly surprised.

Taiyou turned towards Oshiana and smiled. "Yep! Tenma invited me!" He said sounding as if he was special that he was asked to come along.

Fei sweat dropped and added "Yeah, but Tenma invited lots of people!"

"Oh.." Taiyou said pouting slightly while looking at Tenma, not feeling special anymore.

Tenma scratched the back of his head again. "Ahaha...I guess I got carried away from all the excitement!"

"I didn't know Hakuryuu was coming!" Ryuko said grinning. Her and Hakuryuu were good friends and she was hoping he would come.

"Tsurugi invited him! Not me this time!" Tenma replied.

"Awesome!" Ryuko said as she looked over Taiyous shoulder at Hakuryuu who was chatting with some others.

"Are you talking about me?" Tsurugi asked as he walked towards them with Yuuichi close behind.

"Hey guys!" Ryuko said with a small wave of her hand but quickly placed it back in her pocket. "No not really! We were just saying that you're the one that invited Hakuryuu!"

Tsurugi didn't reply at first, instead he just folded his arms and looked away like he didn't care. "Yeah I did."

Ryuko raised an eyebrow. She sensed that there was something wrong with her fellow forward and close friend. She was about to ask him if he was okay but before she could Yuuichi spoke up.

"Hi Oshiana! Nice to see you here!" Yuuichi said to his good friend with his usual kind smile

"Hallo!" She replied back as she retuned the smile. "You too!"

"Long time no see! Ne, Ryuko?" Yuuichi asked.

Ryuko tuned to him. "Yeah! I-" she was cut off when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. She was about to turn around to see who it was when the person started to jump up and down, using Ryukos shoulders to jump higher. "ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED OR WHAT?" A very cheerful voice yelled. The person then stopped jumping and let go of Ryukos shoulders.

Taking this as a chance to move and see who the person was Ryuko turned around and saw a very happy looking girl. She had long waist length dark green hair, which was tied into a high, neat and wavy ponytail with a curled end and bangs that were straight yet messy. She also had bright yellow eyes, fair skin and was thin. She wore a forest green sweater with tattered and ripped shorts and black leather shoes. "Hi!" She said cheerfully.

Ryuko smiled at her then put her into a playful headlock as she ruffled her hair. "Well, what do we have here? If it isn't Ami-chan!" Ryuko said happy to see the girl. Ami was a good friend of Ryukos. They hung out a lot and traded manags with each other.

The girl, now known as Ami, struggled in Ryukos grasp. "Y-Yes it's m-me! Who else w-would be as hyper as I am?"

Ryuko stopped ruffling her hair and thought for a moment. "Hmmm I can think of one other who would be as hyper as you."

Still trying to free herself Ami asked "Who?"

Ryuko looked down at her. "Well it's-"

"WATCH OUT MINNA!"

Everyone looked down the empty corridor, about 7 or 8 meters long, and saw a girl standing there holding a pair of white shoes in her hands. "HERE I COME!" She yelled again. She took a few steps back and then dashed forward all of a sudden. She then landed on her knees making some people think she feel but instead continued to slid down the corridor, in her knee length black socks, and through the crowd of teens. "WOHOO!" She yelled as she continued to slid, her long snow white hair with black ends flowing behind her as she did. This also caused both her grey eyes to be seen, unlike normal when her bangs cover her left eye. Everyone stepped aside as she zoomed passed. By the time she got near the front entrance, where Ryuko and the, Ami and the others were, she came to a stop. She finished with her hands in the air giving the rock and role symbol with her fingers.

"-Kiko-chan!" Ryuko finished her sentence from before. Kiko was not only one of Ryukos best friends but she was also one of the girls she shared an apparent with. They like doing many things together and they have a very sister like relationship.

Kiko jumped up from the ground and smiled. "Yo!"

"Hey! Your wearing the tank top I got you for your last birthday!" Ryuko said happily. Kiko wore a deep blue tank top that had a picture of a penguin on it that Ryuko bought her for her birthday. Along with this she wore regular jean shorts that cover about 1/3 of her upper legs.

"Yep I thought that it would be awesome to wear on vacation!" Kiko replied.

"You thought? Oh that must have been hard! Your poor brain!" Ryuko smirked as she teased.

Where as Kiko pouted "You are so mean! Look what I have to live with guys! THIS!" She gestured to Ryuko as she looked at the boys and Oshiana.

Ryuko chuckled. "Well I-" Ryuko stopped when she heard a coughing sound. She looked down and saw that she still had Ami in a headlock.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get free please!" Ami said sounding annoyed as she looked up at Ryuko.

Ryuko let her go "Ah, gomen!"

Ami looked really annoyed. She shot Ryuko a death glare and folded her arms. Ryuko gulped and started to worry. The last thing she wanted was to upset her friend. Ryuko loves to tease and annoy people and usually everyone just went with it as it was who she was but she was always scared that one day she would take it one step to far. Ami then smiled sweetly again "Kidding!" Ami giggled.

"Wha-! You gave me a heart attack! I thought I really annoyed you!" Ryuko half yelled.

"Haha! Nice one!" Kiko said as she high fives Ami.

"Now who are the mean ones!" Ryuko folded her arms followed by a silence in the group. The silence was quickly broken when they all started to laugh and giggle at how silly they were acting. They were all good friends, there was no way they would ever actually be mean or mad at each other, good thing they all can take a joke. They all continued to talk, laugh and tell each other how excited they were about going. Before they knew it it was 5 minutes till the two busses arrived to pick them all up and take them to the airport.

Ryuko then pulled a desk out of one of the empty classroom and stood up tall on it. "Minna!" She yelled but no response as everyone was still talking. "Minna! Please listen!" She yelled again this time waving a pice of paper in the air, trying to get their attention. She then sighed and looked to her left to see Ami, Kiko and Oshiana shaking their heads, basically telling her 'Dude it's not working' Ami then stood up on the table next to Ryuko and pulled a loud speaker out of no where, making Ryuko do a double take, wondering where the hell it came from.

Ami flicked a switch on the loud speaker and took a deep breath. "MINNA! WILL YOU PLEEESSSEE LISTEN!" She yelled at the top of her voice, clearly annoyed. Everyone shut up and covered their ears as they turned their attention to her. Ami then tuned to Ryuko and smiled sweetly. "They you go!" She said with a giggle then jumped of the table. Ryuko smiled and shook her head in disbelief, 'did she really just do that?' She thought.

"Okay! So we are about to leave guys! And before we do I will be going over the plan and some rules that I revived in the invitation." Ryuko began. "First we will be taking the buses to the airport! But on the way we will be picking up two friends that I have invited to come along! Once we reach the airport we will have lunch! Then we will take a 3 hour flight to Hoshi akari island! When we arrive there I have been informed that someone will pick us up! I'm not sure what will happen after that. Is that Clare to everyone?"

The large group of teens nodded and smiled, some looking like they couldn't care less. Ryuko nodded at Oshiana who she had asked to please read out the rules, since she had a nice clear voice. Oshiana stood up on the table and took the pice of paper from Ryuko. She coughed then started to read the rules off of the pice of paper. "During this Vacation everyone is to stay with at least one other person at all times, we don't know our way around the island so we have to stick together! Rule two is that we must attended all activities that have been planned out for us!"

"But what if it's something we don't want to do? Or we are to scared to do it?" Kinako asked with her hand in the air.

Oshiana looked from Kinako to the paper again. "It says that you have to attended but if you wish to not participate you may watch!"

"Oh okay!" Kinako replied happily.

"Further more we must be polite! Be on time for anything that will be arranged, including breakfast and dinner! We also must stay with the roommate that you are assigned to! No acceptors! No trading roommates! And last but not least we must not, 'not' being in caps, highlighted and underlined here, go anywhere near the very North or very South of the island! They are off bounds! Anyone that goes near the North or South will be dealt with! You must stay in the middle and only go to the West and East beaches!" Oshiana finished reading the rules. "Hmm I wonder why that is?" She thought out loud.

Ryuko shrugged "Well there are a few cliffs on the North and South of the island and they probably don't want us falling off them I guess!"

"Makes sense to me!" Tenma agreed.

Just at that moment Ryuko saw two busses pull up outside the school gates. She grinned widely and turned to everyone."Okay guys! Let's go!" She yelled, now very pumped up. Everyone cheered and began to pick up their suitcases and any other luggage they had. Ryuko jumped off of the table and landed beside the girls, helping Oshiana down afterwards. "Ready?" She asked the girls. The girls nodded and smiled in response.

"I can't wait!" Kiko yelled as she started to run to the door.

"You might want to put on your shoes first Kiko-chan!" Ami yelled from behind.

Kiko tuned around. "Huh?" She then looked down and saw that she still hadn't put on her shoes since the sliding incident. She scratched the back of her head awkwardly as she said "haha...good point!" Causing the other girls to laugh.

After gathering all their stuff everyone started to run for the busses, since it was still raining. Some of the girls giggled and screamed, panicking that they would get wet and the others just ran as fast as they could. While the boys just laughed and raced each other to the buses. After the luggage was placed under the bus in the storage compartment, with the help of the bus drivers, and the first bus was filled the rest started to fill up bus number two. A head count was done on both buses and everyone made double sure they had everything they needed. The drivers sat in their seats, pulled the buses away from Raimon and began to drive down the street. Everyone continued to chat and laugh.

_All the while thinking that this was going to be a fun vacation... th_ey_ were way off!_

* * *

><p><strong>That was pretty boring huh? The next chapter will be part two, so it might be boring as well! Anyway I hope I got the OCs right! I'm a little nervous about getting them wrong! Also sorry if I got any character or OC OCC! But over all, even though it was boring, I hope you enjoyed and had fun! I have Exams this week so I thought this wouldn't be updated as fast as it did! What do ya know? It was! I think the next update will be next week! My exams end on Friday and I will continue to write this on Saturday! If I can get it up sooner I will! Don't sorry if your OC didn't appare it will in the next chapter! 100%<strong>

**Also if you have read this chapter Plesse review! I get inspired by them. So the more reviews the quicker I put the chapter up and the better it will be! ;) **

**Pease out Dudes! **


End file.
